


Cat is Not A Cat

by Redshapes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, fun times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redshapes/pseuds/Redshapes
Summary: Diana and Kara go on fun adventures.





	1. Cat is Not A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly thinking of making more of these little short chapters? I donno you let me know.  
> Anyways this takes place in current time but instead of Steve finding Diana it's Kara.

Kara: “Okay so first I'll introduce you to Cat, and if all goes well-“

Diana: “Cat?”

Kara: “Yes! Cat! I mean Miss Grant! She's the wonderful boss of this company, Catco.”

Diana: “Cats have an empire?”

Kara: “No no no no, Cat-no Cat is her name.”

Diana “A cat is named Cat?”

Kara: “No just never mind.”

- **IN CATCO-**

Kara: “Miss Grant! Hi!”

Cat: [ _rubbing temples and looking at laptop screen_ ] “Kiera this better be good or someone's head is being stapled.” 

Diana: “Stapled?” [ _confused expression as to why anyone would staple someone in the face_ ] “So this is what a cat looks like?” [ _walks over to Cat’s desk and pets Cat’s head_ ] “This is a pretty cat.”

Cat: [ _On the verge of stapling this woman in the face_ ]“Kiera there better be a very good reason as why this lady is petting my head..” [ _looks up and realizes she's too pretty to staple in the face before rolling her eyes_ ]

Kara: “Oh Diana no this isn't a real Cat” [ _quickly walks over to Diana removing her hand from Cat’s head_ ] “we-I'll show you a real cat later.” 


	2. Dishwasher

[ _Diana is seated with Kara on her couch in her apartment. It is around 1pm on a Sunday. Kara took the day off of work, to her surprise Miss Grant was okay with_ ]

Diana: [ _looking around apartment with sword in right hand and shield in the left_ ] “Kara….your house…it's so little.”

Kara: [ _smiles_ ] “That's cause it's an apartment!”

Diana: [ _gets up off of couch and starts walking around_ ] “Apart tement?”

Kara: [ _watching Diana_ ] “Yeah! It's um-it's like a big house but there's a bunch of smaller houses in it.”

Diana: [ _stops and looks back at Kara_ ] “Hm. In Themyscira everyone had their own house. Odd.”

[ _dishwasher beeps_ ]

Diana: [ _jumps, drawing sword in fighting stance. Facial expression of: the fuck is this thing beeping thing_ ] “KARA! Stand back I'll destroy it!” [ _prepares to slice and dice beeping thing_ ]

Kara: [ _quickly intervening_ ] “NO! Wait Diana!” [ _gently placing hands on sword_ ]

Diana: [ _still very much confused as to why Kara isn't helping destroy this thing_ ] “Kara if we wait any longer it might attack us first…” [ _slowly drops arm_ ]

Kara: [ _sighs as Diana slowly puts her arm down_ ] “This thing, you don't have to worry about it. It just washes dishes. It won't attack I promise.” [ _opens dishwasher_ ] “See, nothing scary.”

Diana: [ _jumps as the dishwasher is opens, posture relaxes_ ] “Your technology is different than technology in Themyscira.” [ _glances into the ‘dishwasher’_ ]

Kara: [ _noticing Diana still has her sword and shield_ ] “Oh um Diana would it be alright if you left your sword and shield here? I promise nothing will happen, it's just that people here don't usually carry around weapons.” [ _sheepish grin and adjusts glasses_ ]

Diana: [ _confused yet again why people here don't carry weapons_ ] “No weapons?! What if there's an attack?!”

Kara: “There's no need to worry we've got it covered but would it be alright if you at least put them down while we're in my apartment? I promise we're safe here.” [ _smiles and nods encouragingly_ ]

Diana: [ _stands there for a moment, bites lip before setting shield and sword on the kitchen island_ ] “Okay Kara Danvers you better be correct or I'm destroying your dishwasher.”

 


	3. Breakfast Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones kinda short but it's good. Hopefully I'll update this sooner but if you guys have anymore ideas let me know!

[ _Diana now dressed in some of Kara’s clothes. Kara, Alex, Diana all seated at the table eating pancakes_ ]

Alex: “So how are you liking it here in National City?”

Diana: “Oh it is very nice here, very loud, but I like it here.”

Alex: [ _laughs_ ] “So I've heard you visited Miss Grant a couple days ago.”

Kara: [ _giggles_ ]

Diana: [ _smiles_ ] “Yes! Cat Grant! Although she didn't seem like a happy Cat.”

Kara: “Cat Grant isn't what all cats look like.”

Alex: “Maybe this weekend we should take Diana to the shelter and we can show her.”

Diana: “How does one make a Cat Grant happy?”


End file.
